vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
Rebecca was a recurring character on SyFy's Van Hesling. She was portrayed by Laura Mennell. She was a high ranking vampire that sees very little use in human life. Character Description “Rebecca looks at humans with a detached fascination that's ALMOST as unsettling as she is. A power player in the vampire hierarchy, Rebecca is probably more trusted by her enemies than her allies.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Rebecca's life prior to The Rising is currently unknown. She is said to be one of the oldest and most ruthless vampires. She has been acquainted with Dmitri for quite some time. Season One She and Dmitri for their delivery of blood, commenting that the courier, a vampire named Bob, is late. Moments later, Bob arrives carrying a suit case with blood inside; however, Rebecca's attention is on Bob, sensing that something isn't right. Bob admits that he is sick, but Dmitri corrects him, swiftly ascertaining that Bob has become human once more. Rebecca approaches Bob in disbelief, swiping her silver bladed glove across the blood on his chin. After realizing they could have a problem on their hands, Rebecca sends another vampire, Balthazar, to find the blood donor and bring them back, dead or alive. Continue Reading Here.... As she has sex with a human lover; Rebecca is disappointed as he climaxes earlier, he insists that he can be of use to her, asking her what she wants. However, Rebecca has made her mind up, intent on feeding off him. She slits his throat open with the blade on her finger and drinks his blood, killing him almost instantly. As she finishes up, she hears someone moving through the vents of the room. Continue Reading Here.... She enters her office, quickly discovering that someone had recently been inside. Hearing someone crawling through the vents again, she reaches through the wall, ripping the intruder, Sheema, out and pinning her to the bed. When Sheema pleads for her life, Rebecca reveals that she recognized Sheema's scent from the last time she was in the vents. As Rebecca checks the back of her neck for a property brand, Sheema claims that she can get Rebecca anything she needs. Rebecca says she already has everything and contemplates what to do with her, wondering aloud if she should feed Sheema to her pets or experiment on her. But instead, Rebecca allows Sheema to leave, unharmed and with the plans she stole, saying she can be merciful. Continue Reading Here.... Rebecca's mercy towards Sheema turns out to be a ploy. She figures out Sheema's plan to infiltrate the Fifth National Bank and turns it into an ambush, decimating the group of humans trying to steal weapons stored in the bank. She then follows Sheema's scent to the Portland Human Resistance headquarters, where she finds Sheema tied to a table and being accused of betraying the Resistance. The vampires that accompany her kill the rest of the humans present while Rebecca interrogates Campbell, one of the Resistance leaders. She explains that she's looking for someone named Taka, and though Campbell claims that he doesn't know who she's talking about, he soon slips up, confirming Taka's existence to Rebecca. She kills Campbell and frees Sheema, telling her she would help Rebecca find the other Resistance members. Continue Reading Here.... As Sheema looks at a caged bird, Rebecca slowly approaches from behind, asking her if she likes it there and offering her the promise of a good life. She then takes Sheema to an infirmary, where Dr. Sholomenko is helping a screaming woman give birth. While they watch, Rebecca tells Sheema that though she can give centuries of life, vampires can't procreate just yet, suggesting that this was their goal. Dr. Sholomenko delivers the baby, but it is a still birth, much to Rebecca's displeasure. As doctor claims to have done everything possible, the mother begs Rebecca to spare her life. However, Rebecca signals the waiting vampires to take her away, telling Sheema that the mothers who failed her become 'feedbags'. Tired of the doctor's mistakes, she threatens to kill him then and there, but spares him when he assures her that he would learn from the experience and try again. Rebecca asks Sheema to do her bidding and not to disappoint her, or she would become a vessel to grow their experiments on. Continue Reading Here.... Rebecca and Dr. Sholomenko arrive at the compound, with Quaid tied to a chain, Sholomenko shouts out that they have traitors amongst them, they upset the balance that keep them alive, he says that many of the traitors have recently been captured thanks to Quaid. Rebecca says that she's an example, cooperate and live or resist and die, then setting Quaid free, setting her free, Quaid says they won't believe her, but Rebecca can see their eyes in a way that she can't saying that there minds are already made up, then kissing Quaid before leaving. Continue Reading Here.... Rebecca promises Dmitri that one day soon they will be daywalkers, that day will come soon once they capture The Woman, their blood, mixed with hers. Dmitri says that she has promised him this for years not with no results, Rebecca pleads with him to maintain faith in her. Rebecca returns later that evening with information, saying that the human resistance is counting on the clearing skies to alter the course of the war, they're waiting to make their next move, they will strike them at the compound, they will use the sunlight as an ally, as a weapon. She wants to send a team out to find the woman before it's too late but Dmitri refuses. Continue Reading Here... The traitor within Dmitri's midst is revealed to be Rebecca, she has been secretly working with Taka, the leader of the Portland Human Resistance in a mutually beneficial relationship. She later engages in a brutal fight with Vanessa Helsing, the two go back and forth in what appears to be a pretty matched contest, that is until Vanessa gains the upper hand by beating Rebecca with a steel pipe. Realizing that she's losing the fight, Rebecca takes off but Vanessa follows behind her, in her office, Rebecca stands with her back towards Vanessa, she slowly turns around with Dylan right next to her, she has been turned into a vampire. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Rebecca appears to be very strong and independent. She is quietly sadistic and authoritative, using the threat of death and pain to get her way. She seems to take interest in the most unexpected things, such as sex with a human without self-pleasure and Sheema, whom she caught stealing from her room; however, these also indicate that Rebecca is plotting unspoken plans. She may have always intended to kill her human lover, whether or not he managed to please her. She may be performing mind games on Sheema; from letting her leave with the plans to the bank, to saving her from Campbell and offering her a better life. Physical description General Appearance Rebecca is a relatively tall, pale woman with red or auburn hair and dark eyes. She is considered to be one of the most intimidating Vampires by far in the series due to her regal demeanour. Wardrobe Rebecca regularly wears dark clothes most notably tight leather pants. Abilities Like Dmitri, Rebecca is known as one of the ancient vampires, meaning she would have all the common abilities found in vampires, consisting of advanced strength, speed and longevity. As an ancient, it is possible that she has more abilities uncommon in young vampires, but this has not been proven. However, Rebecca is extremely powerful as she was able to go toe-to-toe with Vanessa in what appeared to be a pretty even contest for a moment. Appearances Gallery Seen_You_1x02_Rebecca_and_Dmitri_want_to_daywalk.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Rebecca_kills_sex_companion.jpg Fear_Her_1x05_Rebecca_chokes_Sheema.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Rebecca_questions_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca_threatens_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca_hovering_over_Sheema.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Rebecca%2C_Sheema_and_Sholomenko_watch_as_woman_is_dragged_away.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Rebecca%2C_Quaid_and_Dr._Sholomenko_arrive.jpeg Last_Time_1x11_Rebecca_promising_results_to_Dmitri.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_vs_Rebecca.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_vampire_Dylan.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_and_Rebecca_face_off_as_Sholomenko_is_knocked_out.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_looking_up.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca%2C_Dmitri%2C_Dr._Sholomenko_and_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Taka_meet_up.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Anastasia_eating.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Dmitri_standing_over_Vanessa.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Characters Category:Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased